The Misadventures of Sand and Fire
by Chi Takashi
Summary: Two girls pay a visit to Konoha. The team 7 trio are wondering about them.Since when did Gaara hve a younger sister! and who was this girl calling her self a Uchiha? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic! yeah!!! wootz! Its co-written by me and my friand Im A Dinsoaur Rawr An Stuff so please enjoy. this is un-bata-ed I hope its okay if not please reveiw and tellme so i can fix it. Tank you!

Disclamer- if we owned Naruto in a any way we really wouldn't be writing fanfics. . .we only own Chi and Azumi ^_^

'_thinking or mental connection_'

"talking"

"_**dreams or visions**_"  


* * *

Chapter 1-New Arrivals

**-Outside of Konoha's front gates-**

It was like any other day for team 7: Kakashi-sensai was late . . . .AGAIN!

"I BET HE'S READING THAT STUPID BOOK AGAIN!" yelled Sakura. Naruto's stomach growled

"Grrrr I didn't have breakfast this morning!" he cried. The three sat under a tree waiting. Kakashi had told them not to eat before training again and for some strange reason they listened.

"Why is he always late!" whispered Sasuke. They had been sitting there for six hours now and Kakashi still hadn't shown up.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GET FOOD!"

"Sasuke…….do you see that up ahead?" asked Sakura

"Hn………it looks like our sensei has decided to finally show up."

"WHA! NOW OF ALL TIMES," Naruto pouted "and I was just about to get some food!" all three of their stomachs growled.

"UHG!"

They watched as Kakashi drew near. He was reading just like they suspected.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," he smirked at them they just glared "heheh. What I had important business to take care of."

"BULLSHIT KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura screamed

"YEAH YOU WHERE JUST READING THAT DAMN BOOK OF YOURS!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi grinned nervously; backing away from the glaring trio.

"Wait.. . . .WAIT GUYS. . . I have your next mission!" they stopped inches from jumping Kakashi; now curios to know what their new mission is.

"Okay so what is it Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto asked enthusiastically

"This mission will be another escort mission."

"WHA. . . .AGAIN! COME ON KAKASHI-SENSEI! GIVE US A CHALLENGE!" whined Naruto loudly.

"So who are we escorting sensei?" Sakura asked while holding Naruto pinned to the ground.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves" he responded pointing behind the group at a pair of laughing girls. The girls stopped. The groups stared at each other from either side of the village gate. The girls looked at each other and smirked then disappeared.

"HEY WHERE'D THEY GO?!" Naruto and Sakura yell simultaneously whipping around looking for them. Sasuke stood still, calmly looking for the strangers. A pillar of rock shot up and cracked down the middle next to Kakashi.

"HAHA! Let me introduce myself," a girl with mid-back length hair with red tips and a katana smiled at the other ninjas "I am Azumi of the Desert." she brought up a seat formed from rock grinning at them.

"Good to finally see you again. It's been a long time." said Kakashi to the now name Azumi

"Ho-How did you do that!" asked loudmouth Naruto.

"Do what?" Azumi asked smirking.

"How did you do that rock stuff!" Naruto yelled again.

"OH! You mean this," she pulled up a large bolder from the ground, then swung it at Sasuke Naruto and Sakura, lighting it on fire with a layer of water and a gust of air rustled the trees. She chased them around with the element ball.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screeched Sakura.

"Okay that's enough" said Kakashi stifling his laughter. The wind stopped and the fire, water and earth vanished.

"Fine, fine just ruin my fun hehe" she said laughing.

The three ninjas came back tense and suspiciously watching Azumi. She just waved to them with a cheese smile on.

"You're a Missing-nin aren't you Azumi-san." Sasuke stated noticing the slash through her sand village headband.

"Yeah." she said smiling; fixing her headband.

"So where is that other girl?" Sakura asked looking around. A voice filled the air around them

"Hehe I thought you had forgotten me." the other girl flipped in to the air and landed on the other side of Kakashi smirking widely. She had waist length black hair, and a kunai in her hand. She wore a black dress with slits up the sides and the Uchiha family symbol on the back.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked getting up in her face.

"Well," she said poking the blond away, sending him almost through the gate forcefully but with little effort "I'll tell you as soon as you calm the hell down." Sasuke watched the girl closely. "I am Yuuki Chi Uchiha of the Leaf village" Sasuke's eyes did all but pop right of his head

"There- there's no way she can be a Uchiha!" he said under his breath

"But you can call me Chi" she said with a smirk.

"Well now that we have had our introductions . . . . .CAN WE GET SOME THING TO EAT KAKASHI-KUN!?" whined Azumi.

"OH YEAH KAKASHI-SENSEI CAN WE HAVE RAMEN?!" Naruto yelled

Azumi and Naruto chanted ramen until Kakashi said yes to buying them all some.


	2. Chapter 2Visiting Grandma Hokage

Its co-written by me and my friend Im A Dinosaur Rawr An Stuff so please enjoy. this is un-bata-ed I hope its okay, if not please review and tell me so i can fix it. Tank you!

Disclaimer-Man i wish we owned Naruto...but we don't so we write fanfics to fill the and Azumi are infact ours thought so YEAH!

'_thinking or mental connection_'

"talking"

"_**dreams or visions**_"

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 2-Visiting Grandma Hokage

Twenty bowls of Ichiraku's ramen (mainly eaten by Azumi and Naruto) later Kakashi was broke and they were all very full. The group got up and started walking.

"PSSSSSSSSST. . . . . . . Azumi!"Chi fake whispered. Azumi who was lecturing Naruto and Sakura on katanas (her favorite weapon other then the elements) did not hear her.

"HEY! OI AZUMI DAMNIT!" she yelled this time

"huh wha?" she turned appearing by Chi's side in a instant leaving Sakura and Naruto confused "Yeah?"

"Have you seen him yet? I heard he was staying here."

"oh come on we just got here of course I haven't seen him yet." Azumi answered annoyed rolling her eyes; eating a banana.

"Wait where did you. . . .you know what I don't even want to know." Azumi just smiled at her confused friend.

"Kakashi-kun want to see my katana collection?" Azumi asked.(Azumi has a collection of over two hundred different katanas in her possession)

"Uh don't you have to see Lady Hokage first?" he said looking rather nervous to be around her and sharp swords.

"Crap we do!" she formed a mass of sand levitating over the ground and jumped on. "Bet I can beat you to the Hokage's place." she said challenging her friend.

"Oh really," Chi said with a smirk. Her hands curled up and Azumi fell to her knees struggling to get up.

"No fair!" Azumi said laughing.

"What's not fair?" Chi answered back playfully.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Sakura asked worried about what was happening. Azumi made a made a gust of air blast; almost knocking over Chi.

"Oh yeah and what I was doing wasn't fair" she said brushing herself off then taking hold of Azumi again.

"She is using a rare gift called blood bending." Kakashi had seen these two girls battle before. They are two very, very strong and fierce fighters. He couldn't let them fight in the middle of the village. They'd some how blow it all up! Chi swung her arm and Azumi flew off the disk of sand in to tree.

"OUCH!" Azumi cried getting up. She struggled to reach her katana. Unsheathing the sword she charged at Chi who in turn jumped barely dodging the blade.

"It is one of the many reason she is called Chi. She and Azumi have great power not only as ninjas." Kakashi added while looked up from his students "THAT'S ENOUGH!" The girls tense stances relaxed.

"But KaaaaaaaaaaKaaaaaashi-chun!" pouted Chi. The silver haired ninja and the girl stared each other down. Lighting surged between there eyes thanks Azumi and her lighting bending Finally Chi wiped around and took on a pose similar to that of Lee and Gai-sensei. "Fine Kakashi. . . .but," she whorled back around now pointing him "I want to fight you afterwards to demonstrate to your students." a mischievous light burned in her eyes, Kakashi just stared.

"GASP! THAT'D BE SO COOL!" Naruto bounced excitedly

"Fine, fine but first we still need to get our village guest to their destination." Kakashi sighed.

"So where are we taking them again?" Sakura asked speaking as if they weren't there. Azumi appeared pointing the tip of her katana at Sakura's nose.

"HAHA! I can smell your fear." she smirked at the pink haired girl.

"We are going to see Lady Hokage and we need to get there before noon time." Chi stated who was already walking away from the group.

"That's . . . AH! THAT'S IN TEN MINUTES," exclaimed Naruto "AND THE OFFICE IS ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE VILLAGE!"

"Well then I'll just have to. . ." Chi took a step then was gone. Suddenly the three young ninja where outside of the Hokage's office. Sakura and Naruto buzzed around looking for the girls and Kakashi. Sasuke eyed everything with suspicion. He didn't trust those two. How did they know Kakashi-sensei? What was up with their power? That Azumi girl . . . she controls elements and is above jonin level ninja! How old are they . . . .they can't be more then fourteen right? Why is she always playing with her katanas? And that Chi or Yuki girl. . . Why does she say she's a Uchiha when Itachi killed everyone! His thoughts where cut short by the voices heard inside the Hokage's office.

"AZUMI!" Kakashi's voice bellowed.

"What I'm greeting an old friend!" she exclaimed. She glomped the Hokage and had her pinned to the ground.

"You're fourteen, you're not that old. And she is still above your level even if your brother is now Kazekage."

"It's alright," Tsunade said pushing the sand ninja off her "It's been quite a while since that last time I saw you. Does Gaara know you've reappeared?"

"No, not yet."

"He's staying here for a large gathering. You may come if you like."

Meanwhile

"Can you hear anything else?" whispered Sakura with her ear to the pressed to the door.

"No, how about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked lying on the floor trying to hear through the small opening under the door.

"Not a damn thing! I want to know more about that other so called Uchiha!" replied Sasuke who was holding a glass cup to his ear and the door.

"What are you three doing?" asked Kakashi making them each jump in fear.

"N-Na-Nothing!" stuttered Sakura.

"Yeah we weren't do'en any thing Kakashi-sensei! Why do you ask?" Naruto smirked nervously rubbing the back if his head. Sasuke hadn't mover from listening to the conversation in the other room.

"Naruto, Sakura I need you two to deliver this to Iruka," Kakashi handed them a package and the genin took off "Sasuke could you come with me?" he asked. He pulled away from the door; following Kakashi in to the Lady Hokage's office.

* * *

Yes We know that Sasuke left before Tsunda became Hokage but she fit the bill better then Old Man and we needed Sasuke so that Chi (me=])could freak him out. He might go missing later. We are not sure at the moment.

Please review please! i really want to get my day=]


End file.
